Repressed Emotions
by AMysteriousWriterAppears
Summary: An average night is what 17 year old, Amari Lee-Johnson, was expecting. Instead he got a drunk Blaziken to deal with, but when this Blaziken becomes a bit grabby things start to heat up. (M/M Pokephilia)


Amari stood in front of the mirror where he was preparing himself to rest. As he finished cleansing his teeth, he spat into the sink and then wiped off his mouth. He left his bathroom and walked over to his bedroom across the hall, upon entering, Amari went over to his bedside table and opened the drawer containing a private journal he wrote in as to keep his memories that took place that day. The boy grabbed a pen from an old cup made from his days at junior high during art class, he scribbled on the page current day events that occurred during the time of the last twenty-four hours.

"Today I woken up to my parents rushing around to gather their belongings before they were to head out for the airport for the celebration plans they've made for their anniversary. I hope things go well for them on their trip, it'd be a shame if something bad were to happen on their special day.

When they left, me and Kallin chatted up for a bit as we were left on our own. He decided we should leave the house and do something, so we went to the local park nearby so we messed around there. We played a game of 1v1 basketball then talked on one of the benches there and hang out. He seemed he wanted to talk over something. He was very apprehensive though and told me to forget about it I agreed but looking back, I probably should have gave him some support or something.

Anyways after that we went to the sandwich shop by Crimson Rd. and ordered our usuals. We sat outside this time and even though there were more seats he sat next to me, somewhat close too, not that I mind but I was awkwardly seated next to him. He accidentally grabbed my leg, perhaps he dropped something but, well I didn't question him as it was unimportant.

When we were done there, the 2 of us went to the store to grab a couple of things for, the house, just a couple of necessities we needed to get. Nothing much happened there but, Kallin bought something peculiar and said it was something for later. Not sure what that meant but he did leave, making the house mine tonight so he's probably out doing something important.

He and I went back home and stored the stuff in the proper places, we then did separate things for a bit. Oddly though was I think I heard him talking about some "big plan" being difficult for him. Hopefully he'll be fine. After that he left, didn't say where but he'll be back soon I'm sure although he was a tad bit irritated or upset. So I just been here relaxing and enjoying the start of summer break with absolutely no homework to bother me today. When Kallin gets back, today or tomorrow, he better start acting better or I'll just have to put him into a more good mood."

Just as Amari was finishing up his newest update in his diary, he heard pounding sounds alerting him to check whomever or whatever is creating such a noise. Amari came from his room and walked to the staircase leading near to the front door where he assumed the sounds traveled from. When he strutted to the door he opened to find his red avian friend, Kallin, who was in such a goofy looking mood that it made Amari question before coming to a conclusion that his friend was intoxicated.

"Kallin! Where were ya? Wait, you're drunk aren't you."

The Blaziken turned towards the adolescent in front of him. "Ahh~ Mars aren't you lovely tonight! * _Hic*_ ohh aren't you cute..." He then embraced the boy very adoringly in his arms.

"Kal Jesus Christ man, you're drunk! Let me help you in." Amari went over to his friend to

escort him into their abode.

As they entered Kallin kept being flirty with Amari when he was helping Kallin in, when Amari brought his intoxicated friend in, he plopped Kallin onto their couch. Amari was concerned to as why his friend went out to get wasted, as he usually does not think of doing such actions unless he was under certain circumstances. Kallin was being kind of comedic the way he was talking and otherwise behaving as he was under the influence currently, Kallin then grabbed a hold of Amari as he was gathering some objects like coffee and a blanket to help Kallin over his state he was in. Kallin then put himself in an superior position, pinning Amari to the carpet, he then leaned towards the boy bringing the two to a kiss.

Kallin was smooching Amari's face, giving him a shocked expression on his face. Kallin being the dominant force between the two started to intensify heat of their scene. He brought his tongue into Amari's mouth, Amari was still stunned by the sudden extreme affection his friend was showing him, tried to squirm out of their special game of hockey. As his attempts to flee failed, he was unaware that his legs brushed up against his friend's crouch. After a couple of bumps between the two, Kallin started to grow his wood out a bit and was starting to moan a bit. Amari changed from the startled appearance to a more frightened one as he achieved some unwanted attention from the one he called a friend. Kallin then released from the semi-compassionate kiss the two shared, and focused his attention towards his unwilling submissive's shirt.

As Kallin lifted Amari's upper apparel to reveal his chest, he gave a tipsy-filled smile before going towards the naked top of the boy's body. He touched Amari's body with the moist textured organ in his mouth and proceeded to lick him all over his torso. Amari let out a gasp for breath as the sensation of his friend's foreplay made him more willing than he was, as Kallin kept up the tease, the boy was becoming like putty in Kallin's hands.

Amari then pitched a tent which became noticed by Kallin.

"~I see you're now enjoying yourself..." As he said that, Amari blushed a bit to the point his "friend" made. "Perhaps we should take this to a more suitable area."

"O-okay..." Spoked Amari.

They made their way to the bedroom the boy resided in, locking lips the way there. Kallin then put his bottom on his bed then went to close the door, locking it. Amari pushing his book and pen off, made an erotic position, spreading his legs apart giving his friend a sight to look at. Kallin then made his way towards the bed once again but this time more strong and sexy, Kallin then crawled upon the bed slowly as he made his boy more turned on, then finally getting back to his lead role as the top, he then made his way with removing what clothing the boy had on so they can start their intercourse. He removed the boy's shirt by buttoning down it then splitting it so he could see the boy's chest once more. After pulling the top off, he then went over to Amari's pants as he slid those off getting the boy in his briefs for only a "brief" period of time, so he could gaze at him before taking the last of his innocence. The boy became only more adorable towards his dominant's eyes as he prepped himself for his first-time.

Kallin then removed Amari's briefs exposing his genitals to his partner, making Kallin give a small laugh as to how far he has scored and to how this will go down. Kallin then shifted his boy into a position that left his rear in an easier view to go at. Kallin then shifted his cock so it'll go into Amari, before the penetration Kallin asked Amari a quick question.

"~You ready to lose your virginity..?"

"As always." Replied Amari.

On request Kallin thrusted into his partner's ass as the partner let a scream of pleasure as his virginity was taken. The dominant grunted a bit as he was accustoming to the tight hole that he shoved himself into. Amari was also trying to ready himself for their intercourse as the size of his partner was bigger than he expected. The two stayed there for a while before continuing, when they were ready Kallin continued to pound Amari in. The two started off slowly then start to sped up til' they were able to fuck at good pace. The two started to moan excessively to the way their bodies complemented each other. The harder Kallin went, the more they'd gripe, they went harder as time pressed on. Kallin being the one in control started to tease the boy by gipping onto his middle area and fondling his balls. This in turn left Amari in a state of bliss as the sheer touch from his partner made him feel euphoric, crazy in rhapsody. The boy grew only tighter as the emotions grew only more, Kallin could feel him chocking his erection as he pushed on. Amari couldn't feel hold on any longer as the feel grew too much, his friend as well was reaching his limits as the two continued. Amari started to pant very heavily, emotions started to surge, as he was about to ejaculate his friend could feel his similar feelings. Then for a second Amari cried out in joy and shot his strings over his bed. After a few thrusts, Kallin then started to jab even more hard as he reached his limits, he roared for he was to cum. With one big thrust shoving the base into the boy's anus, giving some extra pleasure, he knotted the boy and came into his ass.

The two were silent for a bit to catch their breathe, but Kallin having some plans spoke out and said.

"We're not done yet…"

"...what-"

The boy's friend then moved up to the boy's mouth with a hard on, he then grabbed his head and moved him in front of his cock.

"Suck" Kallin commanded

The boy, surprised by this obeyed his top and went out to blow him. He started to lick the sides, slow and teasing, then went to fitting small parts of it in his mouth. Kallin put a hand on the wall behind his bottom, grunting out in pleasure as his boy started to suck him off. As the boy picked up his pace, his friend began to thrust mindlessly into the boy's mouth. the boy hardly even had to move as Kallin started to push on even harder. Amari made gurgling noises as he tried to fit his 14 incher inside orally, this made Kallin go faster due to the fact he was in high pleasure. As Amari tried to keep up, his friend kept pounding away, leaving the boy struggling to breathe at times.

"Yeah..suck it..my bitch." taunted Kallin

Amari went faster to keep his friend at bay and hopefully push him over the edge, But his friend was far from over. Kallin shifted his position to get a better angle, by doing so he was able to thrust even harder. The boy started to choke a bit as his friend did so, but he pushed on to give his friend some pleasure, the boy went to deep throating his friend's dick, getting down to his knot. Doing so made his friend more ecstatic to go as he felt him deep, Kallin then went to feeling the earlier feeling when he was to shoot his loads, he pounded harder to feel all the bits of ecstasy he could before cumming into his friends mouth. Amari couldn't go much longer as his struggles made it difficult to throat him. The boy tasted the saltiness of his friend's penis before it ejaculated into his mouth providing the familiar taste. As Kallin shot his loads into his friend's tight throat, he started to deflate making his penis flaccid.

Amari coughed as the sudden breath of air comforted his lungs, he finally was able to breathe normally again as his friend wasn't pounding him. Kallin laid in his drunken afterglow as Amari got back to laying down, he also went to his book and scribbled something quick before going to bed. He then threw the book to the side as he went to cuddle his friend by the neck. The wasted friend sobered up since he came back but was still tipsy, he fell asleep due to the state he was in and the hard sex they had. His boy did so too as he snuggled up to his friend's chest to sleep as originally planned to do so. The two fell asleep as they sat there together, as a love blossomed.


End file.
